Skyscrapers and other large buildings include structures that permit a scaffolding structure or other platform to be suspended from the top of a building. For example, an exterior of a building may include mullions, tracks or other connecting structures that are attached to a platform which moves up and down the side of a building to enable individuals to manually clean windows or to perform other maintenance operations. A control system on the platform permits the platform to move along the exterior of a building while the connecting structures guide the movement of the platform.
An accumulation of snow, ice or other forms of precipitation on the connecting structures may prevent the platforms from being utilized. In addition, the accumulation of precipitation could be dangerous to individuals and vehicles in the vicinity of the building. After the precipitation has accumulated to a certain threshold and its weight becomes too great, it could naturally fall down to the ground as a result of the Earth's gravity or just be blown away by wind. This situation is particularly dangerous when the precipitation falls from a high altitude (e.g., an upper portion of a skyscraper or other tall building) and/or when the precipitation is in a solid state (e.g., such as an icicle).
Traditional techniques for removing precipitation from connecting structures, or other exterior portions of a building, are labor-intensive and inefficient. Manually removing precipitation from the exterior of a building using handheld tools takes a very long time, especially in cases in which the building is a skyscraper or includes many levels or floors. By the time the individuals have completely traversed the exterior of a building, the individuals are often required to repeat the process because more precipitation has accumulated on the portions of the exterior where the precipitation was previously removed. Aside from the slow and inefficient nature of the precipitation removal process, these manual techniques require the individuals who are removing the precipitation to endure harsh weather conditions while they do so.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for unmanned and automated precipitation removal systems, methods and apparatuses which have the ability to quickly and efficiently remove precipitation from an exterior of a building before the precipitation is able to accumulate.